Un faro en la noche
by Muselina Black
Summary: Años después de los horrores de la guerra, Hestia es incapaz de olvidar. Y Vaisey está ahí para ella.


_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no es mío. Lo que es una pena, porque los derechos de autor me ayudarían bastante ahora._

 _Esta es mi última entrega para el I Fest de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. En este caso, se trata de mi respuesta al prompt #8 En el que Hestia intenta superar la guerra y Vaisey está allí para apoyarla. Estoy 99% segura de que quien pidió esto es mi querida Nea Poulain, por lo que el fic está dedicado a ella. Y si ella no escribió el prompt, igual se lo dedico porque ella fue la que me hizo caer en la maravilla que es el Hestia/Vaisey (OTP forever and ever).  
_

 _En fin, los dejo con esta pequeña historia._

 **Un faro en la noche**

When you came to me with your bad dreams and your fears  
It was easy to see that you'd been crying  
Seems like everywhere you turn catastrophe it reigns  
But who really profits from the dying  
I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you forever

-Ray LaMontagne, "Hold You in my Arms"

Hestia se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndole una mirada a Vaisey. El joven tiene el sueño profundo y duerme en calzoncillos. A ella le encantaría poder sentirse así de relajada por las noches. Pero no puede evitarlo, no puede dormir sin tener pesadillas.

Cogió un sweater del suelo —su novio no entendía el concepto de «orden»— y salió de la habitación hacia la cocina del diminuto departamento. Con su varita, puso a hervir una tetera mientras ella registraba las repisas para encontrar una caja de té.

Cuando su madre estaba viva, siempre decía que el té era lo mejor cuando alguien se sentía mal. Flora y Hestia habían crecido tomando té cada vez que las cosas se ponían mal. Y siendo parte de la familia Carrow, esas situaciones se repetían constantemente.

La joven cerró los ojos, pero las imágenes de su sueño volvieron a ella. Su madre en el suelo, con la mirada perdida y un tajo que le cruzaba la garganta. Los ojos de Alecto, su tía. La risa de Amycus. Sus manos temblaban sin control.

Merlín, ¿por qué había tenido que ser ella la que se encontró con esa escena? En medio de la puta guerra, con todo lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué no le tocó a Flora? Tal vez ella lo hubiera podido manejar mejor, quizás ella no tendría que enfrentarse a esas pesadillas. Siempre había sido más razonable que Hestia. Quizás estaba mejor preparada para vivir con eso.

Intentó coger la taza del mesón, pero el temblor de sus manos hizo que se resbalara de entre sus dedos. La cerámica se estrelló en el suelo, con estruendo.

Mierda. El ruido seguramente despertaría a Vaisey. Flora estaba de turno en San Mungo, lo que sucedía al menos tres veces a la semana. Nunca había hablado con ella de las pesadillas. Nunca le había contado que cuando había encontrado a su madre tenía los ojos abiertos y llenos de horror y dolor. Hestia se había forzado a contener las ganas de vomitar y se había acercado a ella para cerrarlos.

—¿Flora? —La voz soñolienta de Vaisey la llamó desde su habitación antes de que el joven apareciera en el umbral de la puerta—. Joder, Hestia —masculló, acercándose a ella y agachándose a recoger los trozos de la taza en el suelo.

—Lo siento —musitó ella sin moverse.

Vaisey no intentó reconstruir la taza. Se limitó a botar los pedazos en el basurero. Sin decir nada, rodeó a Hestia con sus brazos. Por unos momentos, la joven se quedó quieta, pero pronto las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos sin control. Vaisey sólo la estrechó con más fuerza. Hestia quería que eso la calmara. Quería que el cuerpo cálido de su novio la hiciera olvidar.

—Lo siento —repitió apoyando la cabeza en uno de los hombros del joven.

—Maldita sea, Hestia —masculló él—. No tienes que sentirlo. No has hecho nada malo.

—Soy un puto desastre.

—No, no lo eres —dijo él, dándole un beso en la frente—. Eres una mujer fuerte e inteligente. Has sobrevivido a cosas que la mayoría de las personas jamás podrían imaginarse. Nadie puede culparte por llorar.

Hestia asintió en silencio. El joven no se apartó, a pesar de que sus hombros estaban mojados con las lágrimas de su novia. Hestia se aferró a él como si fuera lo único que la mantenía en la tierra, lo único que hacía que no se suicidara. Necesitaba a Vaisey como necesitaba respirar. Una necesidad que por momentos le parecía casi física.

Sin decir nada, lo besó, apretando su cuerpo contra el del joven. Él le rodeó la cintura con las manos y también la besó. Sus manos se deslizaron bajo la camiseta que la chica usaba de pijama, acariciando la piel de su espalda. Hestia se aferró a él con más fuerza, besándolo con más intensidad.

Lo necesitaba. Sin romper el contacto, lo guió hacia el sector de la sala y lo empujó contra el sillón, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. Sin decir nada, sólo besándolo, empezó a quitarse la camiseta. Las manos de Vaisey, que jugueteaban con el elástico de la ropa interior de la joven se detuvieron.

—No —dijo.

Hestia empezó a besarle el cuello, bajando poco a poco hacia su clavícula.

—No —repitió el joven apoyando las manos en los hombros de Hestia—. No así, Hestia.

—Quiero hacerlo —masculló ella, volviendo a besarle el cuello. Vaisey la apartó con delicadeza y se sentó en el sillón.

—No puedes usar el sexo como una forma para escapar de tus emociones, Hestia. Sabes que te quiero —dijo mirándola a los ojos—. Pero quiero que estés conmigo porque quieres, no porque necesitas escapar del miedo.

Hestia se mordió el labio.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que dijo.

—¡No! —exclamó él—. No lo sientas, joder. No te disculpes por tener emociones, por tener miedo. Es normal. Pero no trates de escapar de ellos tampoco.

La joven se sentó en los cojines. Odiaba que su novio tuviera razón.

—No es tan fácil —fue lo único que dijo, porfiada.

—No, claro que no es fácil. Nada de lo que hemos pasado es fácil —dijo él, llevándose el cabello hacia atrás—. Pero tirar para olvidar es una pésima estrategia para lidiar con ello —masculló al tiempo que rodeaba los hombros de Hestia con un brazo y la atraía hacia su pecho.

—Es… es la única forma en que no la veo.

—¿A quién?

—A mi madre, carajo. Yo fui la que lo encontró, en una piscina de su propia sangre y con los ojos abiertos. Y sé que cuando murió tenía miedo. Estaba aterrada —dijo ella, empezando a llorar de nuevo. Nunca le había contado eso a nadie. Ni siquiera a Flora. Nadie lo sabía—. Joder. No tenía que haberte dicho esto.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque no es tu carga para llevar! —estalló ella. No era justo que Vaisey tuviera que cargar con el peso de esas imágenes. No se lo merecía.

Él le besó la frente.

—¿Y si te digo que quiero que lo sea?

* * *

 _Sí, lo dejo ahí porque creo que no hay más que decir. Espero que les haya gustado y que le den una oportunidad a esta pareja que es fabulosamente genial. Dentro de mi universo expandido, esta historia podría ser entre "Asuntos inconclusos" (en el que se muestran algunos poderes de Hestia) y "Servicio de asistencia para difuntos recientes", en el que estos dos son los protagonistas._

 _¡Saludos y hasta la próxima historia!_

 _Muselina_


End file.
